communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-12
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. Selbstgemachte Videos CollaborativeVideo (englisch)Ermöglicht die Erschaffung von gemeinschaftlichen Videos hinzufügen und editeren :Hallo, Avatar. Ok, das mach ich nicht mehr. Kleine bitte: Dieses Collabora Videodingens wäre ein sehr nützliches Tool für Videopedia. Könntest du mir es bitte freischalten? Danke und Gruß, BobaCartman 13:52, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Es dauert leider noch ein wenig, aber ich habe dich nicht vergessen. --Avatar 06:46, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Eingabefelder, die verschiedene Antworten anzeigen Hallo, Avatar! Im Witzewiki gibt es eine Bewertungsliste, in die man verschiedene Informationen geben kann. Nun möchte ich wissen: Gibt es eine Art "Eingabefeld" das richtig, falsch und die richtige Antwort zeigen kann? Das wäre sehr gut für mein Sprachenwiki, denn damit könnte man gelerntes wiederholen. Wenn du es zufällig weißt, könntest du mir dann Bitte ein Beispiel auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben? Ich finde dann sicher selbst heraus, wie es funktioniert. An sonsten: Kann ich dich noch Mal fragen? Mta 18:13, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bug im Zusammenhang mit der google-maps-extension Hallo Tim, ich komme nochmal auf diesen mysteriösen Bug mit der google-maps-extension zurück (Radforum). Siehe bitte http://fahrrad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bug_im_Zusammenhang_mit_der_google-maps-extension_und_Workaround --Diamant talk 15:36, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage und Danke Erstmal danke, dass du mein Wiki MeerUndMehr in die Liste (wo ist die eigentlich?^^) zur Vormerkung aufgenommen hast. Dann habe ch noch ein Problem: Im MarioWiki funktioniert der Soundplayer gar nicht, in den meisten anderen Wikis initialisiert er sich zwar, aber funktioniert dann trotzdem nicht. Mta (Diskussion) 14:33, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist eine interne Liste. Theoretisch spricht auch nichts dagegen, die öffentlich im Wiki zu führen - nur mag das eher Unfrieden stiften, wenn ein bestimmtes Wiki ausgewählt wird und ein anderes nicht. Das Verhalten des Soundplayers bei dir ist seltsam. Bei mir klappt er problemlos. Ich habe mal Tomsen gebeten, bei sich zu testen und dort klappt er auch (naja, das Stoppen hakt). Im MarioWiki war noch kein Soundplayer eingerichtet, das habe ich eben nachgeholt. Hast du eine aktuelle Java-Version installiert? --Avatar 14:57, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Denke schon, hat ja vorher auch funktioniert. Mta (Diskussion) 14:59, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich frag dich so viel aus, weil mich das interessiert, wie es hinter der Fassade funktioniert. Mta (Diskussion) 15:03, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Also, das mit dem Soundplayer geht immernoch nicht, die aktuellste Version hab ich. Ich kann auch schon seit längerem keine -Umfragen mehr nutzen, weil es egal ist, wie oft ich drücke, es kommt immer dasselbe Ergebnis: Keine Änderung. Mta (Diskussion) Defekte Bildseite im Fotowiki Moin Tim, im Fotowiki ist die Verlinkung des Bildes Hoeckerschwan DSC 4747.jpg mit der Bildseite hinüber. Nachdem ich vergeblich nach Reparaturmethoden gesucht hatte, habe ich das Bild kurzerhand gelöscht und neu hochgeladen - mit dem gleich Ergebnis? Das Bild selbst ist da und kann auch direkt angezeigt werden, nur jegliche Einbindung versagt. Hast Du irgendwelche Ideen oder Hinweise? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 23:47, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) De-Admin Karteileichen im Fotowiki Hallo Tim, wir haben einige Karteileichen mit Adminrechten im Fotowiki. Daher bitte ich Dich, die um ihre Adminrechte zu erleichtern. * -aka- * Julica * Jom Danke und Gruß --Eva K. tell me about it 11:56, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :: Prima --Eva K. tell me about it 12:52, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Wie steht es damit? Ich hab nämlich noch mal richtig nachgelegt und alles ver-Vorlagt. ^^ Mta (Diskussion) 16:09, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Leider bin ich mir momentan nicht genau sicher, was du meinst. Die deutschen Spotlights sind ja seit einiger Zeit endliche wieder online. Momentan werden *alle* bereits erstellten gezeigt. Es fehlt noch ein neues Spotlight der nächsten Runde. Ich gehe davon aus, dass in Zukunft wie früher nur die Spotlights der aktuellen Runde in der Spotlight-Box gezeigt werden und eine Auswahl aus allen Spotlights in der Dreierreihe unter den Artikeln. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ...und optisch etwas verbessert, man sollte sich besser zurecht finden können, oder? Ist es eigentlich in Ordnung, wenn ich Seiten wie "Hubs" bearbeite? Mta (Diskussion) 16:11, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin nicht ganz so glücklich, wenn Benutzer, die neu sind oder sich nicht so gut auskennen "interne" Seiten editieren. Bei dir habe ich da aber keine Bedenken - deine Hilfe ist willkommen. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab da noch eine persönliche Frage, die mir schon länger duch den Kopf geht: Wie kann man staff werden? Könnte ich das machen? Ich würde das gerne machen! Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 15:30, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Falls du das nicht richtig verstehst, ich meine, so wie Tomsen es war. Ich würde dir gerne etwas Arbeit abnehmen. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:54, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wir suchen tatsächlich noch jemanden, der die Stelle von Tomsen ausfüllen kann. Momentan laufen da einige Gespräche. Falls du auch Interesse hast, lass uns (diese Woche?) einmal miteinander chatten+telefonieren. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Klar, ich hab übrigens diese Woche frei, durch Krankheit. Ich wär sicher am öftesten on, wie schon viele bemerkten ^^. Ich würde mich freuen. Wo chatten? Telefonieren geht zwar auch, da bin ich aber etwas unerfahren drin (im Vergleich zum Schreiben) ;) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:24, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Freitag, 11:00 Uhr via IRC, ICQ, Skype oder Telefon? Passt dir das? --Avatar 08:50, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wie lang? IRC, das ist das Wikia-Chatprogramm, oder? Ich kapier es nämich nicht ganz ^^ ICQ hab ich nicht, aber wenn du mir den IRC-Link gibst, find ich ihn vielleicht ^^. Sonst hab ich da Zeit bis 12:30. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:54, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Die Zeit reicht auf jeden Fall. Hier findest du ein paar Informationen zum IRC und wenn du morgen um 11:00 Uhr mit deinem Browser auf diese Seite gehst und in den Channel #wikia-de kommst, dann sollte alles klappen. --Avatar 09:12, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Gut, danke. Ich hoffe, das die Verbindung morgen steht, und nicht - wie in letzter Zeit zwar seltener - nicht mehr geht. Ich werde alles versuchen, um da zu sein. Bis Morgen dann, ich bin gespannt ^^ Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 09:15, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) It Hallo Avatar, existiert das Wiki It überhaupt. Der Link leitet zur Hauptseite des englischen Centralwikis. --Dr. Crisp 07:31, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Das liegt daran, dass it der Sprachcode für italienisch ist. Da wir da gleiche Problem vor einiger Zeit mit dem CounterStrike Wikia hatten (cs = counterstrike = czech = tscheschisch), habe ich es als allgemeines Problem in unserem Bug-Tracker erfasst. Sollte in Kürze behoben sein. In Zukunft wird es dann wohl nicht mehr möglich sein, ein Wiki zu erstellen, dass den gleichen Namen wie ein bestehender Language-Code hat. --Avatar 10:55, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Bug wurde aufgenommen und einem Entwickler zugeteilt. Bisher aber augenscheinlich noch nicht behoben. Ich hake nochmal nach. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Interwiki-Links die 3., mindestens Hallo, Avatar, ich bin es mal wieder. Wenn du mir jetzt doch sagen könntest, wie man das macht ( ;) ) Also, es geht um das französische und ds englische Mario-Party Wiki. Danke! Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 11:18, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Interwiki-Links können nur durch Staff eingerichtet werden (bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das besser so ist oder nicht...) :-). Ich habe zwischen den Mario-Party-Wikis die entsprechenden Einträge erzeugt. Du kannst jetzt mit en: und fr: verlinken. --Avatar 07:20, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:23, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Final Fantasy Hallo Avatar. Könntest du zusätzlich zu den bisherigen Interwikilinks zu w:c:de.finalfantasy auch die links für fi (finnisch), it (italienisch), zh (chinesisch(, ar (arabisch), pt (portugisisch) für finalfantasy erstellen? --Gruß Dr. Crisp 11:46, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Ich habe fi, zh und ar hinzugefügt. it und pt allerdings nicht, da sie nur 1-2 Artikel beinhalten und auch keine ansprechende Hauptseite. --Avatar 08:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage im Starterwiki Die Vorlage:YouTube könnte man auch gut in anderen Wikis brauchen, weshalb man sie vielleicht im Starter-Wikia "einfügen" sollte. --Dr. Crisp 18:57, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Allerdings wird die YouTube-Extension nur auf Anfrage aktiviert. Wir könnten die Vorlage in den Starter übernehmen, müssten dann aber die Information hinzufügen, dass man sich die Extension erst freischalten lassen muss. --Avatar 08:17, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Automatisch Kategorisieren Hallo Avatar, gibt es eine Extention welche Seiten automatisch nach ihren Namensraum Kategoriesiert? Gruß, BobaCartman 08:00, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Da ist mir keine bekannt. Was willst du denn genau machen? Um einen Überblick zu bekommen, kann man ja vielleicht Special:Allpages benutzen? --Avatar 08:18, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Das war mir klar, aber ich würde es halt "schöner" finden, wenn die Seiten auch kategoriesiert währen. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:23, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) MarioWiki Hallo Avatar, im Wiki werden alle hochgeladenene Bilder in letzte Änderungen rot angezeigt. Klickt man darauf, dann steht da die Erstellen-Seite mit Datei oben rechts statt Seite. Die Datei wird eingebaut, ganz normal, doch bei direktem anklicken nichts. Hab nur ich das Problem? Ein User beschwert sich und sagt, wenn er den Hochladen-Knopf drücke, passiere nichts, er dürckt ihn wiederhohlt, und wir haben X gleiche Bilder binnen Sekunden hochgeladen. Sorry, wenn was nicht stimmen sollte, ich bin erkrankt. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 17:36, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Benutzer Diskussion:Tomsen#Probleme beim Hochladen von Bildern. Dieses Problem habe ich auch in manchen Wikis, aber nicht in allen. Vielleicht liegt es aber nicht an den Wiki, sondern an den Bildern. siehe auch die roten Links im Datei-Logbuch, obwohl dieses Bilder existieren. --Dr. Crisp 18:02, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) MeerUndMehr Keine Sorge, nicht schon wieder Spotlight, sondern wollte ich ein Favicon hochladen, doch da stand: Interner Fehler. Ich zitiere: "Die Datei „public/6/64/Favicon.ico“ konnte nicht nach „public/archive/6/64/20081007083216!Favicon.ico“ umbenannt werden. " Wo liegt denn da das Problem? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:32, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab es jetzt zuerst gelöscht und dann hochgeladen. Ich hoffe, es geht jetzt, war aber schon eine merkwürdige Meldung. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:35, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Komisch. Wenn du das Problem nocheinmal reproduziert bekommst, würde ich es in unseren Bug-Tracker einstellen. --Avatar 08:19, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Class Hallo Avatar, wenn man Vorlagen Tabellen von einem englischsprachigen Wikia oder von Wikipedia in ein deutsches Wikia kopiert, werden diese oftmals nicht so angezeigt wie im original. Ich vermute dass das mit "class" zusammenhängt, auf die die deutschen Versionen nicht zugreifen können. Wieso funktioniert das nicht? Z.B. http://house.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode_Infobox vergleich mit: }}|1|style="background: #DEDDE2"|style="background: #AAAAAA"}} | style="background: #DEDDE2; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | " }}}" |- } | style="font-size: 100%;" align="center" colspan="2" }}} |- ! Episode no. | } |- ! Airdate | } |- }| ! Writer(s) } - |}} }| ! Director(s) } - |}} } | ! Guest star(s) }}} - |}} }| ! Final diagnosis } - |}} |- | style="font-size: 100%;" align="center" colspan="2" | All House episodes |} }}|1|style="background: #DEDDE2"|style="background: #AAAAAA"}} | style="background: #DEDDE2; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | " }}}" .... Wenn es sich um class="prettytable" handelt ist das ja kein Problem aufgrund der Vorlage:Prettytable die die deutschen Wikias haben. Man löscht dann einfach class="infobox" style="width: 20em; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;" cellspacing="2" und fügt dafür ein,. Aber wenn nicht, muss man sich was anderes einfallen lassen. --Dr. Crisp 16:36, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wikis zusammenlegen wird sich, jetzt wo Tomsen nicht mehr da ist, trotzdem noch um die Zusammenlegung/Gratis-Wiki gekümmert? --Dr. Crisp 06:39, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde gerne etwas aushelfen ^^ Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:15, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Die Seite ist natürlich nicht obsolet - sie wird auf jeden Fall abgearbeitet. Durch den Wegfall von Tomsens Arbeitskraft (der uns als Benutzer aber natürlich erhalten bleibt) landet die Arbeit momentan bei mir, bis wir einen neuen Community Development Assistant eingestellt haben. Da ich allerdings schon ganz gut ausgelastet bin, wird alles etwas langsamer voran gehen, als ursprünglich geplant. Auch als normaler Nutzer kann man helfen - Boba und ihr beide macht das ja auch schon durch das Füllen der Seite. Vielen Dank dafür! Die eigentliche Entscheidung wird dann (ggf. nach Rücksprache mit den Wiki-Erstellern) durch den Wikia Staff getroffen. Aber falls einer von euch Interesse daran hat, bereits entschiedene Wiki-Zusammenlegungen durchzuführen (und mit Special:Export, Special:Import und einem "Suchen-Und-Ersetzten"-Texteditor umgehen kann), dann könnt ihr gerne eine solche Aufgabe übernehmen. --Avatar 09:07, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, aber ist das Importieren nicht Admins und Bürokraten aufwärts vorbehalten? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 10:05, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich hab es deinem Text so entnommen, tut mir leid, wenn ich das missverstanden habe. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:09, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich kann Spezial:Importieren temporär für normale Nutzer freigeben. Können wir in Kürze mal bei den betroffenen Wikis probieren. --Avatar 13:29, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Gut, ich versuche es dann noch mal richtig. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:31, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Berlinbesuch Quadriga Und Avatar, wie war Berlin? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:16, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) andere Sprachen thumb|200px Durch den gratis-wiki import sind nun viele nicht deutschsprachige wikis bei de.wikia, z.B. http://de.skole8.wikia.com ist dänisch. --Dr. Crisp 13:03, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Das sollte natürlich nicht der Fall sein. Ziel ist es, jedes importierte Wiki einmal anzuschauen, Fehler zu beheben und die Hub-Kategorie richtig zu setzen. Das momentan noch die Überprüfung einiger Wikis aussteht, sieht man an meiner Nachrichtenleiste (siehe Bild) :-). --Avatar 09:00, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Leiste thumb|250px|Bearbeitungsleiste Hi Avatar, ich hab da ein Problem im Spellbinder-Wiki, und wie ich sehe, hier auch, denn die Bearbeitungsleiste, die immer über diesem Fenster hier sein sollte ist verschwunden, also die Leiste, wo man so eckige Klammern entstehen lassen kann, oder Absätze. Ich weiß nicht ob es an meinem Computer liegt, aber seltsam ist das schon, und vor allem umständlich! Ich hoffe du kannst mir so schnell wie möglich helfen!--Ashka Harley :Meinst du diese "Knopfleiste" im Bild? Überprüfe doch einmal, ob du unter Einstellungen - Bearbeiten aus Versehen den Haken bei der Zeile Bearbeiten-Werkzeugleiste anzeigen entfernt hast. --Avatar 08:56, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, die meine ich, aber das Häkchen ist aktiviert, aber zu sehen ist da immer noch nichts!--Ashka Harley :::Hast du JavaScript aktiviert? Welchen Browser (Betriebssystem) benutzt du? --Avatar 13:01, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC)